


【锤基】Puppy Love（未成年🚗警告）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boypussy, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Consensual Underage Sex, Cuntboy loki, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frostpussy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Squirting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 月光下的仙宫，一场别出心裁的奇妙探险，哥哥和弟弟的互相照顾。又名：基基为了一对耳环把自己卖给哥哥还美滋滋地认为自己赚了的被坑故事。（是PWP。别信。）
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Puppy love有初恋/早恋的意思。
> 
> CW：未成年！！！作者个人认为神域的未成年水分超大——两人这时应该已经700+了——但按照我们的指标来看就是18-；脑内基基14。其余诸位可以自己解读。
> 
> A/N：本篇有boypussy设定，也就是说基基是cuntboy——下身是女孩子的男孩子。PWP而已就不扯太多设定了，接受不了速速退散！

当Sol飞离天空，她的弟弟Mani*取而代之时，整片阿斯加德大陆都沐浴在温和静默的月光之下。原野上的花朵在休眠，动物们也难得的安静，四处只能听到低低的虫鸣。丰收节刚刚过去，每一个阿斯加德人都在享受繁忙过后当之无愧的休息，因此城市的街道也难得是寂静的，哪怕最繁忙的酒馆也早早就关了门。在月亮和夜空的怀抱里，这个富饶强盛的国度好像一个闹累了的婴儿，一反常态地安宁下来。

在这个普普通通的夜晚，似乎注定要有什么不同寻常的事情发生。

仙宫的黄金穹顶在月光下闪烁着一种人世所无的白金光芒，没有白日时的辉煌夺目，却多了一分太阳给不了的静谧温柔。阿萨的王室一家就居住在这座光荣的建筑里，此刻似乎也在沉沉睡着。

似乎。

光洁的地板上响起裸足行走的细微声响，金宫走廊里的油灯挂得很高，隐约只能照出一个身着白袍的身影和一头金黄的发丝。来人步履匆匆，手里捏着一根蜡烛，接着那微弱的光晕和头顶的灯火，熟练地抵达走廊尽头。他“吱呀”一声推开木门，闪身进去，不忘护住手里的蜡烛不被风吹灭。他掩上门，啪嗒啪嗒地跑到房间中央，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中一把摸到了四柱床的帷帐。来人用融化的蜡油将蜡烛固定在床头柜的木质平台上，一把拉开帷帐，人已经窜上了床。

他这一番倒腾下来，便是睡得再熟的人也会被吵醒了，可床中央的人影偏偏没有任何反应，依旧香甜地做着美梦。金发的访客不得不抓住他消瘦的肩膀，用力晃了晃。“Loki！”他嘴里急促地呼唤着，“Loki，快醒醒！”

被子里的人团咕哝了一声，不情不愿地微微掀开眼皮，一下就对上来人凑近的脸。他吓得瞬间就清醒了，挣开金发访客的双手，一骨碌从床上坐起来。“搞什么？！……Thor？几点了，你跑来找我做什么？”

因为刚被吵醒，他的声线又细又黏。尽管语气是恼怒的，房间的主人还是打了个响指，一个小小的光团从他交叠的拇指和食指中间飞起，瞬间飞到四柱床的上方变大，暖光立刻照亮了帷帐里的小天地。被吵醒的人蛮不高兴地揉揉眼睛，他有一头黑色的短发，因为熟睡，散乱地垂在脸侧和脑后，配上白里透粉的皮肤和酌红的脸蛋，看起来乖巧极了。等到他移开手，睁大谴责的眼睛时，那对虹膜竟然是一种很正的亮绿色，生机勃勃，配合还未完全张开的圆圆眼眶，整个人看起来就像一只不满的猫一样惹人怜爱。

跪在被子上的访客嬉皮笑脸地面对他的嗔怪，这个叫做Thor的男孩儿看起来要年长不少，身形已经有了成年人的大概比例，高大而壮实，唯独尚带着婴儿肥的圆润脸蛋和光洁的下颌背叛了他的真实岁数。他同样是一头金色的短发，闪亮的蓝色眼睛看起来精神满满，让人实在奇怪是什么事惹得他在三更半夜这样激动。

两个男孩儿的年龄都不大，小的看起来像是青春期刚刚开始左右，大的那个也就年长不足五百岁，还在刚开始萌发悸动的年龄。这双青少年穿着同款的白色睡裙，五官没有什么相似的地方，但神情中流露出的如出一辙的亲昵让看到的任何人都不会质疑他们是兄弟，尽管他们一个又瘦又矮像个发育不足的女孩子，另一个则壮得好像抢走了弟弟的所有营养。

金发的哥哥吹灭床头的蜡烛，把帷帐拉好，一把扑上来抱住弟弟。“我想到一件事情，必须要你的帮助。”他兴致勃勃地说，嗓音略有些低哑，听上去差不多是刚过变声期的样子。

“不要。”黑发的弟弟毫不犹豫地拒绝了，连一句解释都懒得施舍，当即就想躺回去继续睡觉。

Thor急忙拦住他。“你还没有听是什么事情呢！”他挑起眉毛说，“相信我，兄弟，这件事唯有你来做才行。”

“没兴趣。”Loki冷淡地说，“上一次你说要我帮忙，我用魔法帮你溜进妈妈的厨房，结果你拿苹果酥皮时碰翻了盘子，害得我不得不饿着肚子被嬷嬷训话；上上次我听信你的恳求，给你打掩护，结果你跑去Volstagg家喝得醉烂，差点用雷霆把他家的山羊都烤成碳，回来后被父亲骂得狗血淋头；上上次——”

“哎哎别光记着翻老底！”Thor连忙捂住他的嘴，“别忘了要不是你非要我去偷刚出炉的小圆面包，我也不会因为被烫到手而打翻盘子！而且Volstagg的事不能完全怪我，是他说要帮我锻炼酒量的，我已经是半个男人了，不会喝酒怎么行。”

Loki翻了个白眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔哥哥的掌心，果然看到Thor触电一般收回了手。他挠挠自己的黑发，靠在兄弟的臂膀里，懒洋洋地说：“我也懒得计较了，总之如果这次你又要犯蠢，我可一定不会再参与了。妈妈之前说过，我们到这个年龄就应该懂事了。我宁愿乖一点，不去瞎掺和你的‘火光一闪’。”

“哦？”Thor却挑起一边眉毛，“我好像记得，上次那是谁来着，在父亲问起时毫不犹豫地告诉他是我甩掉你偷跑了，而不是你看见民间的话本走不动路，明知道母亲不可能同意你买回家来看，于是非要留下来读完再走……还有，前天早餐妈妈遍找不到的那对翡翠耳环，好像是——”

这回轮到Loki来堵他的嘴了。黑发少年脸颊通红，眼神慌乱，小声问：“你怎么会知道的？”

“原来还真是你弄丢的！”Thor惊奇地说，“我只是诈一诈你而已，毕竟你一直很喜欢那对耳环，还经常拿出妈妈的首饰盒把玩……我没想到你居然给玩没了！”

Loki瞪着他，气得直磨牙。“我又不是故意的！”他辩解道，眼眶却不受控制地变红了。“那天我偷偷戴上了，我发誓我只是想戴一天看看，下午就放回妈妈的首饰盒，可是那对耳环真的好重，我在图书馆的时候实在坠得受不了了，就摘下来放进了衣兜里。”他有点委屈地揉揉眼皮，“可是谁想到就那样找不到了……我也回去看过，到处都没有。求求你，哥哥，别告诉妈妈！我一定会找到的，并且乖乖还回去，可要是让妈妈知道，我就再也别想看到她的首饰盒了！”

他通红的眼睛和哽咽的语气达到了期望中的效果，Thor洋洋得意的态度瞬间飞到了窗户外面，看着幼弟愧疚到快要哭出来的可怜样子，他下意识地开始手足无措。“你别激动，哎，没事的，宝贝弟弟……”他笨拙地刮了刮Loki的鼻头，“肯定能找到的，我不跟妈妈说。但你下次可千万不要再把妈妈的首饰拿出她的房间了，你明知道我们不该那样做的……”

他噤声了，因为Loki恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“要不这样吧。”他歪过头，想了一会儿之后说，“我帮你找那对耳环，今晚你乖乖听我的话。就一晚上，我保证今天的所有事都保密，明天一早就去找耳环，而且接下来一周的所有甜点都给你。怎么样？”

Loki怀疑地眯起了眼睛。找耳环对Thor来说是件难事，他没有什么耐性，耳环又那么小，肯定要抓耳挠腮上一段时间，而Loki就喜欢让他的完美哥哥吃瘪。至于甜点，Thor本身就不喜欢这些面粉和水果做的吃食，对他来说算不上什么损失。中和一下，他谨慎地判断Thor要问的事肯定很棘手，但没有到他清楚Loki不会执行的地步。再瞥了一眼那双诚恳的蓝眼睛，黑发少年叹了口气。“好吧，一言为定。”

“哦！我们来发誓。”Thor咧嘴笑了，不由分说把额头贴上Loki的，用两人从小约定的方式许下誓言。Loki也闭上眼凑过来，鼻头和哥哥的轻轻磨蹭，好像一只一遍又一遍把自己的气息留在最喜欢的人身上的小猫。

他们几分钟后才分开，四只眼睛明亮而有笑意流泻。Loki随手抛到帷帐顶部的光团分裂成无数个小光球，像星星的碎屑和萤火虫一样在这片空间里悠闲飞舞。Thor大概也只有这时会不遗余力地夸奖Loki的小法术，他敬畏地伸出手，一粒光辉落在他的指尖融化了，只留一片熟悉的Loki的温暖。

手指有些酥麻，Thor下意识地蜷了蜷。

“好了，快说，这么晚了吵醒我干嘛。”Loki翻脸不认人，一巴掌拍开他的脑袋，像条小蛇一样从Thor怀里溜了出去，盘腿坐在他对面。“早点忙完我好早睡觉，明天还要去上课呢。”

一说起正事，Thor也顾不上揉脸了，黑发少年还没来得及反应，他已经一个猛虎扑食压在了弟弟身上。Loki“噫”地吱了一声，差点被哥哥引以为傲的胸肌撞断鼻梁，气得只想用匕首捅他。然而Thor已经明智地滚了下去，现在和Loki并肩平躺，一刀直奔主题：“你还记得上周的生理课吗？”

“不太可能会忘吧。”Loki狐疑地看着他。

“那你还记得，关于老师说的青春期发育的事？”

Thor爬起来缓缓地问，胳膊肘支撑起上身，眼神一刻也没有从Loki的双眼中移开。他黑发的幼弟表情变了，一动不动地看着他，稚嫩的小脸上流露一分冷漠，好像一个试图粉饰太平但失败了的人。

“有话直说。”好一会儿后他才凉凉地说。

金发长子揉了揉鼻梁，小心翼翼地开口：“我就是想起，老师当时说九界之中有万千种多姿多彩的生灵，不同种族对性别的认知也不尽然都是相同的……像在华纳海姆，人们有四种性别*，而约顿海姆的那群霜巨人是只有一种性别的怪物，这两族和我们阿萨人的二元性别都不一样。相对应的，他们的生理条件也会做出调整，呈现出和阿萨神族不同的形态……”

面对弟弟冰冷的视线，Thor不得不紧张地深吸一口气，这才平稳地说：“Loki就和我不一样吧。”

“我是说，你那里……和我结构不同。”出于无措，他开始含糊其辞，转而用手比比两人的腿间。“你没有阴茎，只有一个阴户，对吧？”

Loki的眼神顿时变得更加凶残了，空气中凝结的张力几乎可以用斧子来切。他瞪着兄长的眼睛里有背叛也有警惕，甚至还有一丝难堪，但目光的接受者并没有在看他，于是错过了这个细节。

“所以我想问，”Thor低低地说，垂下眼皮挡住兄弟针刺般寒冷的眼神，“你是不是一直以来都不认为自己是个纯粹的男孩子啊？”

黑色的睫毛上下忽闪，Loki有点愣住了，傻乎乎地看着哥哥，不明白他是如何跳到了如此一个结论。

“就是，华纳海姆有一群人认为自己两性兼备，也有的人认为自己不属于任何一个性别。”Thor继续尴尬地比划着，“你是不是……也和他们差不多？”

Loki眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。如果不是这样做不雅，他甚至还想晃晃头。

Thor还在喋喋不休。“我就是想让你知道，像这样的事，你应该跟家里坦白的。你明白，我们都会全力支持你，或者如果你不想告诉父亲，由我来跟他先沟通一下也是可以的。我知道他有时候思维有些老土……”

“等等，你先住嘴。”Loki干脆一把捂住哥哥诚恳得几乎把灵魂都写在表皮上的脸，做了一次深呼吸，脑子开始倒带。“所以，你认为我其实不是男孩，而是其他性别，只是因为胆怯一直没有跟家里说？”

金发哥哥没有点头也没有摇头，但眼睛里写满了“难道不是？”的疑问。

“也不完全是你说的那样吧。”Loki想了好一会儿才说，“我自己都还说不清……有时候我觉得自己和所有人都不一样，有时候又觉得一切都很正常。或许这和我本身就是个多变的人有关吧。”

看出他的心态开始迅速下滑，Thor眼疾手快地恢复平躺的姿势，一把将Loki抄起来放在了自己身上。黑发少年像只不想被抱的猫一样嘶嘶地叫，不满地一巴掌糊上Thor的胸口：“干什么！说话就说话，别动手动脚。”

然而话虽如此，他也没有用力挣扎，因为Thor是个非常热爱肢体接触的家伙，从更小的时候坚持要和弟弟在同一张床上睡，再到后来每次见面时亲昵的拍肩、捏后颈，几个世纪下来Loki已经把他的怪癖当成生活中必不可缺的成分了。像此刻他认为心情不佳的Loki需要安慰，就不顾当事人的感受一把抱住了他，勒得Loki肋骨都在咯吱作响。他摊在哥哥的肚子和胸口，Thor这几年长肌肉的架势活像个发酵中的面团一样不可思议，只是飞速冒出来的并非松软的面，而是石头一样硬的组织。不过他毕竟还没长大，肌肉上方仍然有一层软乎乎的脂肪，枕起来再舒服不过了。白斩鸡身材的Loki有些嫉妒地捏了捏他的上臂。

“你要是不总逃搏斗课，也会拥有这样的身材的。”Thor在他头顶隆隆地说，“不过言归正传，有关我想要你做的事……这先涉及到一个问题。Loki，你平时会自慰吗？”

弟弟瞪圆了眼睛，“噌”地从口无遮拦的Thor身上爬了起来。“你问这个干嘛？！”

“好奇啊！”Thor理直气壮地张着海蓝色的眼睛看他，表情认真极了，“你和我的生理结构不一样，和我知道的任何人都不同。我会好奇应该是理所当然的事吧。”

“……”逻辑无懈可击，而且确实答应了Thor会百分百配合的少年犹豫了一下，小声说：“会。这不是当然的事吗，我们这个年龄的人应该没有不会的吧。你呢？”

“当然会。”Thor不假思索地回答，沉吟了一会儿，又问道，“那你是怎么自慰的啊？”

“啊？”

“就是，你要怎么到达高潮？”金发少年干脆用最直白的说法问，“上课时老师解释过阿萨的男性要如何达到性高潮，也教过我们如何用安全并正确的方式自慰。但是我在那之前就已经知道要怎么弄了。反倒是你，老师并不清楚你的特殊性，没有说过如何给阴户带来快感。那你之前都是怎么自慰的？”

Loki自觉地揉了揉脸，感觉手掌下的皮肤热乎乎的。“就，呃，怎么舒服怎么弄呗。”他难得有点吞吞吐吐，在Thor的直球攻击下眼睛都湿了，求饶地看了哥哥一眼。发现Thor没有放过他的意思，这才咬牙小声说：“就……夹一夹腿，什么的，那样很舒服……还有乳头，揉一揉捏一捏，很快就高潮了……或者骑个枕头之类的……我也不知道，谁做那个的时候还会去想该怎么弄啊，不都是凭感觉摸索的吗？”

Thor却用奇怪的表情看着他。“只是用腿夹一夹就可以高潮？”他不可置信地问，“都不用手帮忙的吗？还有乳头？揉那里虽然感觉很好，但也没有到能高潮的地步吧……”

“反正就是可以！”Loki几乎崩溃的嗓音细成一条线，双手捂着眼睛。“我怎么知道为什么！”

“可我们这些男孩子自慰都需要用手揉的啊，而且我的女士朋友*们也都需要手帮助啊。”Thor皱着眉头想了想，忽然一拍手，斩钉截铁地说：“那好，你现在来做一遍吧！”

黑发的弟弟差点跳起来，半晌才按着心口惊魂未定地说：“……什么？！”

“我要你做的事就是这件了。”Thor拍拍他的手，把最终计划向自己瞠目结舌的幼弟全盘托出，“自慰给我看，我想知道你怎么样才能高潮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sol和Mani：北欧神话里象征太阳的女神和她象征月亮的弟弟。  
> *四种性别：他她祂它，He/She/They/It。  
> *女士朋友：Lady friends。设想是和锤算不上女朋友但有一定身体交流的女士们？


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 指奸，撸管，手淫，自慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW：未成年！！！作者个人认为神域的未成年水分超大——两人这时应该已经700+了——但按照我们的指标来看就是18-；脑内基基14。其余诸位可以自己解读。
> 
> A/N：本篇有boypussy设定，也就是说基基是cuntboy——下身是女孩子的男孩子。PWP而已就不扯太多设定了，接受不了速速退散！

“我、你、什，什么……”Loki吓得口齿不清，手死死捏住睡袍的裙边，“你疯了吗？！我们是兄弟，而且这种事情如果你想看，难道不应该找你那些女朋友吗？”

“可是她们和你又不一样。”Thor边说边去解他的领口，Loki躲避不及，锁骨和前胸一下就露出来了。“再说你答应过我的，你要是现在反悔，我也收回之前关于耳环的承诺。”

Loki当下就想说，那你快点收回好了！但是他还没来得及开口，Thor已经把整件睡裙从他的肩上剥了下来，同时还用小狗崽一样水淋淋的可怜眼神看着Loki，委屈道：“而且正是因为这种事很隐私，所以才该和兄弟一起做啊。Loki难道不信任我吗？”

他这样一说，Loki涌到嘴边的拒绝生生被咽了下去。Thor最信任的人是自己？他蓦然用水亮的绿眼睛去看他，Thor的表情和肢体语言都很坦荡，和他对视时的神态也很自然大方。Loki听到他承认自己对兄弟依赖的表白，再加上自己心里那点不能开口的羞涩心思，本想施展法术的手顿时迟疑了，轻飘飘地落在Thor肩上。

看出他的松动，Thor再接再厉地说：“你放心好了，我还是有点经验的，绝对不会伤到你。”

“可是父亲和母亲……”Loki依旧有些抗拒。

“你不说，我不说，他们不会知道的。”Thor握着他的胳膊把睡裙的袖子脱掉，“再说了，你心思紧密，可以管着我行事谨慎。就这一次，别总把事情往糟糕的方面想，不会出问题的。”

“那是你随口说说而已，等到下次和狐朋狗友喝醉时，还不知道会走漏多少‘机密信息’。”嘴上抱怨着，Loki并没有阻止哥哥脱下自己的睡裙甩在一边的行为。他现在浑身只剩一条白色内裤了，还有因为天生脚凉容易生病，所以睡觉时总会穿的棉袜。低头看见自己的状态，他又是羞恼又是局促，赶在Thor进行下一步之前抓住他的大手：“你先等等！晚上有卫兵巡逻怎么办！”

Thor奇怪地看着他说：“你怎么会问这个问题？先不说丰收节刚过，所有人都在休息；士兵就算巡逻，也不会轻易打扰王室居住的东翼啊。”他停顿了一下，好好看了看Loki的脸色，“实在担心的话，要不这样，你会不会什么可以隔音的咒语？”

Loki明白他是什么意思，很快放了一个隔音结界，以防万一，还在门上加了一个混淆咒语。眼见没法再拖延时间，他最后垂死挣扎：“哥哥，我还是有点……”

“哦，没什么好担心的，Loki……”Thor揉揉他的大腿，“不用害羞，我们可是一起长大的兄弟，对彼此简直再熟悉不过了。我会照顾好你的。”

说得简单，黑发少年瞥了他睡裙下宽阔的肩背一眼，觉得站着说话不腰疼。

“要不这样好了，我们两个一起进行吧！”Thor忽然灵机一动，认为这个主意再绝顶不过了。“你难道不好奇男人要如何自慰吗？我陪你，两个人都来就不会害羞了。”

他又是哄骗又是承诺，Loki本来就只是犹豫不决，这下也没什么拒绝还能说出口了。他一条前臂遮住眼睛，任由哥哥扒下两只袜子甩在一边。Loki的脚很瘦，只比Thor的大手长出一小节，却要窄上很多。金发的兄长双手捧住他的脚，捏捏白皙纤瘦的脚趾，没忍住张嘴含住了几根。Loki惊喘，如果不是脚腕受制于人，很可能会下意识地一脚踹在他哥的大白牙上。Thor还是头次觉得脚趾也能这么可爱，松开嘴时心坎依旧痒痒的。

“好……好了，”黑发少年嗫喏着，“你快脱，我跟你一起。”

这对兄弟就面对面脱起衣服来，虽说Loki已经只有一条内裤了。床帐营造的密闭空间很好地避免了紧张带来的羞耻，Thor把睡裙和内裤随手团起来丢在床脚，分开弟弟的腿趴了下去。Loki根本不敢看他，任由湿热的吐息一下下吹在他隐私处，小手捏住枕巾的一角不肯放开。

Thor已经毫不客气地分开了他腿间的唇瓣。这下面和他见过的任何东西都不一样，软软的、嫩嫩的，好像轻轻一戳就会破口一样。两片肉唇的交汇之处，一个非常非常小的肉豆豆安安静静地站起来，颜色就像刚刚开始变红的草莓一样多汁粉嫩。在那下面，Thor眼尖地注意到一个非常非常小的开口，容纳不了哪怕是Loki自己的小手指，于是判断这一定是老师说的女性的尿道。Loki才刚开始长阴毛，只是女阴的最外有稀稀疏疏的几根，摸起来也是软软的，光线下几乎呈现透明的光泽，和Thor自己的一点都不一样。粗鲁的手指在这柔嫩的秘境面下意识地轻柔起来，Thor小心翼翼地用食指蹭了蹭弟弟红艳艳的入口，招来一声微痛的惊呼。

“我弄痛你了？”金发男孩触电般地收回手，惊恐的表情好像他才是那个被兄弟冒犯的人。

“蠢猪，你手太干了，弄得好痛。”Loki没好气地骂他，“我自己都不敢碰，真后悔答应你做这种傻事。”

Thor还想道歉，却被弟弟挥手阻止。Loki轻哼着把腿闭合，Thor的探索鲁莽又毫无章法，但他依旧是第一个摸到Loki那里的外人，干燥的手指在Loki腿心留下一串串暖意，这温度的悸动在他忽然抽离时就尤为鲜明起来。他不知道这究竟是因为自己是第一次不习惯，还是单纯因为那个“第一次”的对象是Thor，但总之两腿之间好像有一只蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，又好像一个花骨朵在飞速绽开，他不由得闭上眼虔心感受。

“嗯……”闭上眼不去看Thor反而就不再羞耻了，Loki的手松开枕巾，指肚轻轻搭在鼠蹊处。他这时感觉脊柱里燃起一种熟悉的渴望，连带着咪咪也震颤着兴奋起来，好像有能量在那里的血管里流窜。沉浸到那个心境里的Loki忘记了身侧的哥哥，忘了他的头顶还有充足的光线，像是之前每一次在深夜的被窝里一样自我取悦起来。感觉上来之后，他一手捏住挺立的小小乳头，另一手有节奏地按压咪咪上方的小山丘。“唔……嗯……”乳头上针刺般的突兀快感让他嘴里迷迷糊糊地流泻呻吟，Loki的两条大腿互相绞死，小幅度的磨蹭起来。

弟弟沉迷欲望的样子让Thor看呆了，他像个不折不扣的傻瓜似的下巴脱臼，眼神火热地盯着Loki。黑发少年在萤火之下扭动腰肢、夹紧大腿，莹白的身躯像一条美人蛇，又像搁浅的人鱼。Thor口干舌燥，下意识握住自己火热的勃起套弄，看着Loki虽然纤瘦但也肉感的大腿绷紧又松开、松开又绷紧，果然是在夹腿自慰。

这种事情换成是谁，真看过之前都不会相信的吧……Thor心说，手指抹去龟头溢出的水渍，抹在柱身上用来润滑，很快套弄的动作就夹带了啧啧水声。同样淫糜的声音也从Loki的腿间传来，透明的水液被摩擦动作带得到处都是，打湿了他的腿和床铺，甚至还有上方的小丘。他的手指孜孜不倦地轮流掐捏两个乳头，偶尔甚至用指甲刻进肉里，又是揪又是扯。Thor不由得也照做起来，不过他下手有些没轻没重，“嗯”地闷哼了一声。

他这样一叫惊动了Loki，黑发少年忽然瞠目，看向被自己忘在一边的兄长，连动作都停了下来。诸神在上……！Loki痴呆地看着Thor的腿间，那个湿乎乎、滑溜溜的红色大东西，像条听话的蛇，乖乖在Thor的手指间游走着。说实话，那玩意长得着实不大好看，包皮褪下去后露出的血管尤其显得狰狞。但Loki看着看着，细细地观察肉乎乎的红色顶端泌出液体，小洞似乎在翕张，慢慢竟然觉得它也不是那么可怕了。Thor忙着追逐快感，眼睛都紧紧闭合，自然看不到Loki节奏性地夹着腿、对他的下体流淌口水的样子。

“呃……嗯嗯嗯嗯！！”火花骤然在腿间迸发，Loki皱着脸高叫，腿根痉挛着相互摩擦，乳头被掐得几乎破皮，就这么生生逼过了最舒服的临界点。他一时间有点哽咽，快感像海浪一样汹涌无情，几乎将他完全镇住。隔着满眼的泪花，他能模糊看到Thor正在看自己，手上撸得越来越快，粗糙的声音压过了自己局促的呼吸声。

Thor。

哥哥。

他在看着自己……看着自己高潮，在哥哥的面前又哭又踹，光是夹着腿、撵着乳头就受不了了，失态而孟浪，完全不像一位阿斯加德王子应有的样子。

他真的说得上是一位阿斯加德的王子吗？怪胎的鸦色头发，诡异的绿色眼睛，就连细瘦的身材和敏感的心理也和父兄南辕北辙。甚至他还有着晦涩不明的性别认知和让父母三缄其口的生理结构……如果不是妈妈的谆谆教诲和Thor歪打正着的热爱和接受，他早就注定不会长成今天这个恃宠而骄的小王子。

“哥哥。”眼角渗出生理泪水的小家伙蠕动嘴唇，“抱抱我？”

他撒娇的请求被百倍回报了，Thor扑上来，胸膛和胸膛紧紧相贴，嘴唇和嘴唇黏在一起。这个大蠢蛋总是忘了自己已经开始发育，高大的体型不再适合像从前那样和Loki粗莽地玩闹，只是Loki其实很喜欢被压得四肢动惮不得、呼吸都有些受阻的感觉，故而没有开口警告他。两个少年双双闭上眼，懵懂地接吻，好奇而小心地探索彼此的口腔，像两只还没睁眼的小奶猫。Thor还勃起着的阴茎顶在Loki的肚皮上，有点硌，更多还是又湿又烫，让小男孩的耳朵都变得通红。年长王子吻得很急迫，龟头一下下戳着弟弟，摩擦间的感觉那样奇妙美好，他忍不住抓起Loki的手按在自己的阴茎上。

“啊！”他的幼弟吓了一跳，小小叫了一声，不止如何是好的手指轻轻搭在柱身上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着蜜色手背压住白皙手腕的交合处。这大概是他做过最出格、最不合身份的事情了，但是望着Thor略带恳求的蓝色眼睛，他的手下意识便动了起来，不得章法地套弄着。Thor长长地低吟，一边在他锁骨上留下一串又一串口水和咬痕，一边用手把控他的角度和速度。Loki瞪大了眼，看着Thor用力挺了几下腰，呻吟着射了出来，浓稠的体液弄脏了两人的胸腹和手指。黑发少年红着脸抽回手，手不受控制地举到嘴边，还没意识到自己在做什么，已经伸出舌头舔起了哥哥的精液。

那东西的味道很奇怪，绝不是Loki想象中的感觉，却让他湿润的腿间再次变得火热起来。他吐出舌头，苦兮兮地说：“好难吃……”

高潮后的Thor显得神采奕奕，虽然身体像条咸鱼一样摊平在床上，眼睛里却闪烁着一种之前没有的光。他听到抱怨，笑着用手背刮刮Loki薄薄的舌头：“那个不可以吃！老师课上说的你都忘记了吗？男人的精液很脏的，不能随便放进嘴里。”

“我记得我听课好像比你认真。”Loki瞪了他一眼，“还有，你一开始明明只说要面对面来，谁准你突然压过来吻我、还射在我肚子上的？”他说着，嫌弃地抹了一把自己胸口的白色“布丁”。

“我好像记得是你让我抱抱你的。”Thor强行把脑袋移到他的大腿上，说完自顾自地伸出舌头，很恶心地“啪嗒啪嗒”舔起Loki的大腿来。后者尖叫着大笑，抓住他的金发又是扯又是推，因为怕痒而像搁浅的鱼一样翻滚。Thor像是铸铁一样稳如泰山，舌头洗刷他湿润的皮肤，追逐爱液晶莹的痕迹。排除这点Loki没有注意到的细节之外，他们像这世界上的任何一对寻常兄弟一样打闹，两头精力旺盛的小兽滚成一团。待到弟弟笑累了不得不投降，他的心情已经轻快得好像刚刚乘着风在天上飞了一遭。

放松下来后，Loki开始意识到，Thor或许误打误撞创造出了两人有史以来计划过最惊世骇俗的恶作剧。想到自己在和最亲密的朋友、最挚爱的兄弟一起违背伦理，一起缔造一个只有彼此知道的惊天秘密，Loki的心口就是一热，连面颊和鼻头也变得红润。Thor这时正好用温柔明亮的眼睛看着他，瞥见那之中明显的爱和笑意，黑发少年窘迫地翻了个身，两手遮住自己的脸。

Thor却贴上来，双手并用地扒开他，眼睛好像直直望进他的灵魂。“Loki，”他的嗓音诚恳而柔和，“Can I make you feel good? Please?”

黑发的弟弟犹豫片刻，抬起下巴颤抖着说：“Do your worst, brother.”

Thor已经推开他的双腿，将腰身挤了进去；有一瞬间Loki骇然地以为他要直接挺进来，但那个念头还没来得及完全脱胎于脑海，哥哥的手已经按进了自己的咪咪里。Loki倒抽一口气，感受着兄长在腿间的细细探索，用一种他自己都没有过的方式和意图，抚摸每一处不见天日的敏感。Thor发出轻声惊叹，好像在赞许诺恩造物的精巧，千百种情话在心头蠢蠢欲动，但每一个都不配用来膜拜他幼弟的美丽，因此又一个个被他压下去。Loki的阴部是白皙包裹的粉红，不肖问都能看出它从未被一双粗鲁的手造访过，娇嫩滋润一如Frigga花园里沾着晨露的蔷薇花瓣。Thor在那里玩耍时总是会拿出一百二十分的小心，他此刻也用上这种精致，沿着Loki的唇瓣缓缓游走。

“啊！是那里，哥哥……”Loki忽然一颤，提高音量说道，同一时间Thor摸上了他的阴蒂。那个惹人怜爱的小东西，比Thor见过的任何一个都要迷你，羞涩地挺立在兜帽之下，如同一枚小豆子一样可爱。金发少年不由得口水泛滥，乘着心里一瞬间的冲动，用舌头舔了那个小豆豆一口。

Loki瞬间反应极大地夹紧了腿。“别！！”他的眼泪一下就流了出来，“那样弄受不了——别——”

Thor连忙后仰，拇指一动就把翻上去的小兜帽又拉了下来，结结实实盖住阴蒂。“那我就不直接摸了，对不起，Loki。”

等到弟弟摇摇头表示没事，他才继续动作起来，这次只是谨慎地用大拇指隔着兜帽揉弄阴蒂。不直接刺激让Loki好受了很多，但他依旧表现得好像自己浑身都是痒痒肉，无论Thor用多大的力度去碰哪里，都会勾起他的抽气和惊叫。金发少年不知道是不是处子都会格外敏感——他的经验回答不了这个问题——只好挑战自己最不擅长的领域，拿出全部的耐心，一点点打开花苞，探向雌蕊。Loki紧张得不敢看他，通红的小脸上全是汗，和Thor几乎如出一辙的狼狈。他的肌肉却逐渐在兄长的手下放松下来，Thor终于看准一个好时机，将一根中指轻轻抵在Loki小小的入口处。

“弟弟。”他刚过变声期的嗓音好像天边的闷雷。“可以吗？”

黑发少年只能僵硬地点点头，把腿分得更开，张大眼睛看着哥哥插进自己的身体。他的里面很湿，因此Thor进入得很成功，轻轻松松就顶到了指根。两人都一眨不眨地密切关注着Loki腿心发生的事情，Thor试探性地开始蜷缩手指、用女孩们教他的方式扩张，不得要领地在狭隘的空间里旋转画圈。

“嗯……”这个过程没有想象中难耐，反而有股说不出来的热烫快感。Loki咬着嘴唇看着兄长用前所未知的方法给自己手淫，好像他们正在上一节荒唐的生理实践课。花蒂被刺激的感觉让他太阳穴鼓起、头脑发涨，好像全世界的快感都集中在一枚黄豆大小的按钮上，轻轻一按就会源源不断地流进Loki的身体。他根本没能支撑多久，在哥哥的攻势下几乎立刻丢盔卸甲，嘤嘤地呜咽着高潮了。

而那股从肉粒倾巢而出的快感和任何一次都不一样，Loki猛地发现什么才是真正的瓦尔哈拉，自己之前无论夹腿还是骑枕头的短暂满足感原来只是隔靴搔痒。阴蒂一抽一抽，余韵就随着迸发，他的身体好像一只瓶子，快感则像大半瓶水，在容器的内部奔波逛荡。

Thor咬了咬他的耳垂，暗示性地将 下身的锤子压在湿热的阴唇之间。“学会了吗？真正的高潮就是这样的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有1章就完了！！！以后再也不写青少年，打死也不了！！
> 
> 基：撒娇是万金油，用多少遍都还有用。  
> 锤：自己毫不知情，但把弟弟吃得死死的。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 指奸，撸管，手淫，自慰，插入式性爱，潮吹。  
> 终于完结了，越看越没信心！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他爹的，我再开童车我就是智障……实际上我这辈子都不想写青少年了 下辈子再说吧  
> 青少年虽然肥肠肥肠肥肠好吃，但会吃不代表会写，我学到了！

Loki还没歇一会儿，就感觉到Thor的那家伙在蹭自己的腿。他哥哥就像条不懂事的小公狗，情欲上头时不管不顾，在任何够得到的物体上磨蹭自己的下身，满脑子只想着如何快点释放。听到他哼哼唧唧的催促和湿漉漉的性器磨蹭大腿的声音，黑发男孩又有点感觉了，刚刚得到安慰的腿心火烧火燎，温度就没有下去过。

“Loki……”Thor耍赖地啃咬他的肩膀，“Loki……Loki，Loki……”

“不要叫了，我听到了。”他黏腻痴迷的语气让弟弟有点难为情，嘟囔着说，“我都按照你要求的做了，你还要怎么样？别忘了你答应过我要在妈妈发现之前把耳环找到放回去的。”

“我答应你的事肯定会做到的，我向冈格尼尔发誓。”Thor像是完全没有注意到Loki狡黠插入的、他先前没有同意过的时限，话语里带着傻气的诚恳，“但是弟弟，你难道就不好奇吗？关于性爱的事？”

要他否认就肯定是在撒谎，这本来是Loki最拿手的小技巧，不幸的是他现在整个外壳都几乎融化成水，实在无法编出任何稍有可信度的谎言。但这依旧不是他鬼使神差地点了头的借口。这种程度的认可对Thor来说已经足够，他的手指又探进那湿软褶皱的天然洞穴，有目的地摸索。他边扩张边爱抚弟弟的身侧和胸口，揪扯他通红的乳头，摩挲他撑起皮肤的肋骨。

“等等，换个姿势。”Loki指挥Thor调换了方向，然后一把握住在眼前晃荡的粗大勃起，上下套弄起来。对于年少且尚未长开的Loki来说，他的兄长虽然幼稚透顶、缺乏城府而心思简单，但体格却尤为健壮伟岸，怎么看都已经是个大人了，因此才能教导Loki性爱中的奇妙。经过之前Thor的亲手“培训”，他对手活这种事没有那么不得要领了，于是很快Thor也忍耐不住地低吟了起来。

两根手指很快滑进甬道内，Loki难受地眯了眯眼，此外依旧任由Thor行动。年长的男孩在此刻展现出了前所未有的、他本人极其匮乏的耐心和疼爱，拇指轻轻按压裹在兜帽里的小肉粒，手指更是轻柔得不像那个少年成名的战士；在他的温柔关照下，Loki的身体懵懂地给入侵者让了路。黑发男孩催促地哼唧，握着哥哥阴茎的手一转，把圆润的龟头在自己脸上磨蹭起来。湿淋淋的触感火热而丝滑，好像有生命的绸缎，说不出来的美妙。听到Thor像是受到折磨的呻吟，Loki鬼使神差抬高下巴，让龟头磨蹭自己花瓣一样薄而细腻的唇瓣，甚至调皮地伸出舌头舔了一口。

“呃啊！！”Thor尖叫，腰胯一挺，整个勃起结实地压在了Loki唇上。“别这样挑逗我，弟弟，那样我可坚持不了多久。”他粗喘着警告道。

他们很快陷入一种奇妙而舒适的节奏里，然而好景不长，当Thor勉强插进第三根手指时，Loki感受到的疼痛已经无法通过爱抚来转移注意力了。他的脸上冒出无数汗珠，嘴唇死死咬在齿间，泪水顺着眼角淌了出来。Thor在他腿间同样满头大汗，Loki的身体似乎到了极限，无论如何都不能让他放松下来。

几次尝试后，他被迫意识到自己必须要停下了，否则就会弄伤Loki。“弟弟。”Thor抽出手指，舔去手腕上蜿蜒的水痕，“这样下去好像不行，我们下一次再……”

“不行！”Loki一把扣住他的小臂，急迫地支起上身，“你等等，我……”

别开头不去看Thor关切的目光，他闭上眼深吸一口气，在脑海里默诵那个熟悉的咒语。再睁开眼后，他握住哥哥的手腕使他抽出去，转而将自己细细的两根手指送了进去。一道舒缓的金光从穴口亮起，床帐下飘飞的荧光点呼应着变得明亮，Thor被指引再度插进去时，就发现内壁的肌肉已经完全放松下来了。

“咦？这个是不是……”像是想到了什么似的，Thor问道。

Loki红着脸点点头。“嗯，是之前每次给你用的肌肉松弛咒。”他解释道，“以前只在你身上用过，而且舒缓的都是比武过后酸痛的肌群，只是试一试而已没想到就成功了……”

“说明你是小天才。”Thor打断他，三根手指并在一起顶了进去。Loki倒抽一口气，意识到哥哥为数不多的耐心因为自己的灵机一动而彻底告诫了，也好在咒语的功效本身就包括了镇痛，所以里面没有什么不适。

“哦，有了，”Thor忽然想起了什么，不等Loki反应过来就已经旋风般地从他身上撤离、闯出了床帐下的空间。Loki只听到木质抽屉被接连大力拉开又推上的声音，接着Thor发出“啊哈”的胜利欢呼，床帐一掀，又重新跪在Loki腿间。他的绿眼睛往上一抬，马上意识到Thor挖出了什么东西：一罐Loki自制的无香型按摩膏。几个世纪前他夜里总是做噩梦，母亲Frigga就每晚都来为他按揉头部，好让他能不为梦魇惊扰。然而金宫的按摩膏大多带有不同香型的精油，对Loki敏感的鼻子很不友好，所以他就单为自己做了没有任何添加剂的。

Thor把罐子旋开，两根手指扣了一块出来，双手并用地将椰奶色的膏体均匀涂抹在Loki的腿心。遇水变得柔软油滑的按摩膏在Loki的内壁上流淌，进一步减少了摩擦时的阻力，让Thor的三根手指来去自如，好像叉子在丝滑柔腻的蛋奶冻里搅拌一样。

草草最后剐蹭了几下，金发少年往前爬了几步，骑在弟弟分开的大腿上。“准备好了吗？”他握住自己胯下的“战锤”，锤头抵在Loki肉嘟嘟的穴口，一用力就能压进去。

黑发男孩儿紧张地深吸一口气，望着哥哥认真的双眼，微不可见地点了点头。

刚顶进去的过程没有想象中疼。这大概是件好事，因为Loki紧张得几乎在自己的皮囊里震颤，若是一开始的难度就超乎他忍受，他确定自己一定会立刻告诉Thor停手。出于胆怯他仰着头不去看腿间的情景，却知道Thor一定在一眨不眨地看着，因为他小腹处的皮肤正沐浴在熟悉的灼热快感之下，那是Thor的视线流连在身上的幻痛。他最喜欢的一种疼痛。

“哇哦……弟弟，这真是……”Thor移开视线仰起头，嘴里下意识地赞叹。那里面是温热的，不可思议的柔软，内壁像绸缎一样丝滑，又比口腔里面还要娇嫩，他不得不咬紧牙关才没有过早发泄出来——那样就太丢脸了。弟弟的里面美好得超过了Thor能想到的一切东西，让他只想往里挤、再往里挤，多多体会那种被紧紧包裹容纳的快乐。

“Thor……啊……”Loki小声啜泣，双腿之间的疼痛来得缓慢，更像是一种持续性的加热，随着Thor的等待变得越来越难熬。“不、不舒服……”

Thor手忙脚乱地趴下来捧住他的脸，亲吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇：“Loki，和我说话，我要怎样才能让你好受点？”

他黑发的弟弟揉了揉自己哭红的眼眶，尽量稳定地说：“你先退出去……”

Thor立刻照做了，只是他抽出去的动作有点急，硕大肉实的龟头从Loki柔软的穴口“啵”地弹出来，让少年嘶嘶地拍了拍床垫。小王子像刚从河里爬上来的猫一样狼狈地甩了甩自己湿透的头发，咬着牙分开腿，两手从腿弯下方探过去，像剥开一朵花苞一样分开自己的腿间。“慢一点，多……来回几次，就进一个头。”他严肃地叮嘱哥哥，“每一次都多往里面去一点，我需要适应……”

他的哥哥张了张嘴，并看不出方案的合理之处究竟在哪，但他习惯了不去质疑幼弟在细节和知识方面的权威，于是明智地选择了照做。在他的掌控下，那个耀武扬威的大冠头又一次撞上Loki腿间的小花骨朵，在两根分开入口的手指的帮助下，再一次挺进了那片湿热。

“啊……出去，再继续，感觉好多了……”Loki仰着头，闭着眼呻吟道，分开的大腿悄悄并上了一分。

龟头被翕张的穴口紧紧咂住、内里的软肉像连接着心跳一样不住颤动，Thor很快联想到了炎夏时被Loki含在唇间来回吸吮享用、珍惜得一口都不愿咬下的冰棒。他咬紧牙关，强迫自己退了出来，勃起拔离Loki的体内时发出一声托卡伊* 开瓶时的声音，有如蜜糖般湿黏暧昧。Loki小小地“啊”了一声，嘴圆张着，浑身也是一抖，分开蜜唇的手指抠紧了不多的软肉。Thor猜测快感已经开始舔舐他的脊椎，因为当他再一次蛮横地将自己的权杖塞进Loki过小的娇嫩肉鞘时，他几乎没有再皱眉，掰开双唇的手指也下意识松开了，游走着探向自己艳红的珠蒂。

他没有叫停，Thor就继续着挺进-感到阻碍抽出-更深地挺进的步骤；实际上，他在心里承认自己远比想象中更享受这个过程。龟头被含吮的舒爽超出了他已知的任何一种快感，不断从挣扎着容纳自己的小口里来回进出欺负它的感知更是带来一种奇妙的满足；它是那样窄小，肌肉那样娇嫩，Thor的龟头摆在它旁边，对比有如腰肢和小腿一样明显，究竟是如何吃下的呢？

“呃啊！！！”Loki在头顶的叫声猛地将Thor拉出了乐不思蜀，他这才发现自己已经完全顶进了最里面，整个阴茎都被咬在Loki一环叠一环的甬道里。Loki正在拼命拨弄自己充血的小兜帽，粉红的阴蒂活像在朝Thor眨眼，突然现身、下一瞬又被盖住。只因为觉得好玩，Thor又整个从Loki里面抽了出来，大量按摩膏、乳白的前液和爱液顺着柱身流淌，又被龟头滴在黑发少年腿间。奇怪他在做什么的Loki刚一看过来，就慌张地把头扭开了，空闲的手死死捂住自己的双眼，好像不去看就不必承认自己在哥哥身下放浪的姿态。

“别害羞，弟弟。”Thor絮语道，最后一次将怒涨的顶端抵在弟弟的入口处。“我们是最亲密的兄弟，又是最亲爱的挚友，没什么是不能完全信任交付给彼此的。”

无与伦比。两人双双叹出一口气，Thor一边试探性地小幅度进出，一边抱住Loki的身体吮吻爱抚，好像他是一根正在融化的奶油冰棍，而Thor不想浪费哪怕一滴香浓的汁液。他品尝弟弟红肿的乳珠，舔干净从锁骨溢出来的汗水，左手来回抚慰着弟弟紧绷的腿肌，右手则无师自通地开始摩擦弟弟分开的臀瓣间被迫暴露出来的后穴。淡褐色的褶皱被Thor不知轻重的拇指又揉又抠，很快就红成一朵小小的玫瑰花蕾。

“弟弟，你这样真好看。”金发少年喘着粗气，被让人头皮发麻的快感刺激的努力挺腰，不得要领地胡乱抽送着。如果Loki此时能更清醒一点，他或许会指出兄长没有自己吹嘘的那样经验丰富。

“嗯啊……”Thor的耻骨压上他的阴蒂狠狠一撞、拇指跟着挑开花蕾的瞬间，Loki挣扎着尖叫出声，扯着枕头一角高潮了。就好像甬道深处有一枚溏心蛋随着极乐被戳开来一样，一大股有些稠滑的体液随着阴茎抽插的动作被带了出来，透明而微带着些奶白的颜色。Loki爽的眼神都涣散了，只能隔着一层激情的泪光望着哥哥模糊的脸，半晌才意识到他正满脸惊奇地看着两人交合的位置。

“操……Loki，你快看！”Thor激动地晃了晃他的肩膀，“你流了好多水！”

握住弟弟肩膀的手改为扶着他的后颈，Thor强行把骨头酥软的Loki拉了起来，让他注意看两人腿间的床单。黑发少年忍不住吸了一口气：虽然自己并没有感觉到，但刚刚那股“溪流”的总量着实不小，床单被打湿了一大块，没有完全渗入的部分还能看到一些白色的粘稠组织。

Loki忍不住用手捂住了眼睛：这不就是两人偷情胡闹的明晃晃的证据吗！

Thor兴奋地握住弟弟的手：“Loki刚刚那个真是棒极了！我还从没见过那个！你刚刚是高潮了吧？这是你射精的方式吗？你还能再来一次吗？”

“我也不知道……”Loki软趴趴地说，高潮把他的力气席卷一空了。“你刚刚好像碰到了我很里面的什么东西……突然一下感觉要滋出来了，然后就……”

他只言片语的解说已经足够给Thor带来新的想法了。后者忽然抓起弟弟的双腿担在了自己的肩膀上，接着整个上身就压了下来。Loki只来得及发出一声短促的惊叫，整个身体已经被又高又壮的笨蛋哥哥对折了起来，膝盖离肩膀上方的床铺只有两拳之隔。这还没完，趁着他不在状态的功夫，Thor又捉住了他的两只手腕，毫不客气地伸直拉到头顶，用一只粗糙而强硬的大手死死固定住。

“……你个大蠢货，你干什么啊！！”回过神发现自己被完全钉住动惮不得的Loki又气又急，拼尽全力用脚跟蹬了蹬兄长背上的肌肉。“快放开我！”

Thor——一如既往地，这让Loki恼怒——善于无视别人的意见。“你刚刚不是说顶到了深处的什么？我想再试试。这样能进去比较深。”他象征性地解释道。

不等Loki再做抗拒，他已经握住刚刚因为大幅度动作而滑出来的勃起插了回去。Loki的下颌立刻就松开了。正如Thor所说，这个被完全折叠起来的姿势让他们结合的更深了，起初的焦心拉抻感过去后，自己都不知道的空间被龟头逐一亲吻问候，Loki很快发出满足的催促。这个姿势让Thor很轻松地就碰到了之前提到的那块区域，也方便腰部使力；多试探了几次后，他便对需要施加的力道胸有成竹了。

接下来席卷Loki的是一阵堪称狂风暴雨的顶撞抽插。Thor钳制住他的手腕，下身用力撞进他的腿心，囊袋很快打红了他的大腿内侧。Loki瞪圆了眼睛，深处那块地方被无间断地刺激，连叫的气力都没有了，只能十指并用地抠进Thor的皮肤。他被插的几乎颠了起来，身体在床上一耸一耸，又因为伸直的胳膊而被拉回到原位。远比想象中刺激的进展让他有些招架不住，又是恐惧又是眩晕，想摇头表示拒绝，心里的一个角落却舍不得哥哥强烈的、完全集中的精力带来的极乐。

这个姿势不止让柱头能一路又狠又准地刺激之前说到的那处地方，还让Thor的耻骨不断撞上他的阴蒂。Loki扭了扭腰，调整出一个最合适的角度，几下之后就发出哽咽的哀鸣——他快感过载地高潮了，颤抖脉动的肉蒂还被按揉着，里面的问候也锲而不舍，黑发少年小声啜泣着、四肢紧紧锁住兄长健壮的身躯，甬道里面一大股微微发白的液体缓缓淋在Thor的腿间。

受到他黏人的挤压痴缠，Thor也没坚持多久，几乎立刻跟着高潮了。他松开掐着Loki手腕的手，牙齿咬住自己的腕骨，射进了弟弟肉穴的浅处，嘴里不住溢出压抑的呻吟。他大汗淋漓，撑在Loki身上歇了好一会儿，这才拔出来，毫无形象地滚过去大字型瘫倒。

而Loki舒服得大脑都散黄了，一时间除了无声的干抽泣以外什么也做不了，微敞着腿抖个不停。他第一次承受一个情人的爱抚，就经历了这样的疾风骤雨，最极乐的部分过去后只剩下渗进骨髓里的疲惫。

他这厢还在惊魂未定，Thor已经打起精神爬了起来，目标明确地走到侧室的小水池边放水。他们平常并不在房间里沐浴，Loki这边的池子起初还是供他修习法术时冥想用的。池子里放满温水，Thor这才回到床边硬是将Loki半抱到水池里。

看到Loki闭着眼开始摸索着清理自己，Thor这才匆匆擦了擦身，先一步回到卧室换床具——毕竟就连床垫都被Loki打湿了。等到他抱着换下的床具回到侧室时，Loki已经靠在池边睡着了，露出水面的肩膀上还有没洗净的香油。Thor没有叫醒疲惫的弟弟，而是帮他冲洗干净后蹑手蹑脚将他安置在床上，紧张兮兮地用被子卷好。他坐在床边看着Loki放松的睡颜，过了一会儿摸索着爬下床，捡起自己扔在地上的睡袍。

他悄无声息地将手伸进衣兜里，走到床边才摊开自己攥紧的拳头，借着床帐里的光观察手心的物件：复杂精细的黄金设计向下伸展出两条点缀碎钻的S型枝丫，分开包裹住拇指高水滴形深绿玉石的顶端，那无可比拟的高雅设计和价值连城的珍贵宝石构成了两只一模一样的华贵耳钩。这正是众神之母Frigga的心爱之物，同王后一起从华纳海姆远嫁阿斯加德的翡翠耳环。

Thor将耳环收回自己的衣兜里妥善放好，这才允许一个傻瓜一样满足的笑容在自己脸上绽开——

在图书馆找到这对耳环本来只是一个巧合。那天他原本是到Loki常去的图书馆寻找对方，却无意间在沙发脚边看到了这对耳环。拾起它们时，Thor的第一个想法是将之还回到母亲的首饰盒里，但转念想起自己欲要和弟弟进行的“大计划”，他又将它们偷偷扣了下来，打算在说服Loki时当做筹码用来贿赂这个小小年纪就很难讨好的弟弟——因为他知道Loki一直很想戴一戴这对耳环。至于商讨起初的质问也正如他承认的那样，是灵机一动的施诈，他从未想过不安会让Loki就这样乖乖认错，接着甚至因为急于将哥哥推出去“顶锅”，而聪明反被聪明误地把自己卖给了哥哥。

如果被这个一贯以狡诈为傲的家伙知道了事实，他肯定会边跳脚边翻脸不认账吧？Thor想到那个场景，不仅觉得脑海里弟弟怒火中烧的艳红面颊有些可爱，但还是明智地选择了闭嘴不说。Thor认为还是高兴自满的Loki比起低迷烦躁的Loki更好相处一些。

床帐内散漫飘浮的光球似乎也累了，随着小法师的安然入梦，纷纷像是真正的萤火虫一样在床账上落脚，就连散发的光芒也变得黯淡起来。金发的兄长掀开被子躺了进去，揽住弟弟的腰杆，阖上眼让睡意将自己带往黑甜的安眠。

于是Loki王子的卧室终于回归到几小时前的安宁。漆黑一片的房间里，唯有在全然隔绝的四柱床帐中，萤火汇成的星海仍以呼吸的节拍缓缓眨着眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *托卡伊：Tokaji，匈牙利产的一种贵腐酒，我尝过一口6篓的，甜得好像酒中糖浆，但味道非常高级。（我不喝酒更不会喝酒

**Author's Note:**

> *Sol和Mani：北欧神话里象征太阳的女神和她象征月亮的弟弟。  
> *四种性别：他她祂它，He/She/They/It。  
> *女士朋友：Lady friends。设想是和锤算不上女朋友但有一定身体交流的女士们？
> 
> 三章完，其实是一整篇被我拆开了，写完一节发一节，因为我不想再一丢就是一万六往上了。


End file.
